


Heart Problems

by lasihiutale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: A short fic about Connor helping you to relax when you have a heart attack.





	Heart Problems

“Try to breathe, Y/N.” Connor pleaded as a nurse pressed a breathing mask on your face.

The world was dizzy, Connor’s worried face looked distorted and the ambulance lights hurt your head.

It was raining a little, the puddles forming on the streets glimmered at the ambulance lights. A few passerbys stopped to stare at the scene, but they were ushered away soon. A female android nurse came above you.

“Mx. L/N, we’re going to take you to the hospital now. Try to relax.” she quietly said and you nodded, trying to breathe normally with the mask. You were lifted up to the ambulance van and you searched Connor with your gaze.

“…Connor?”

The android’s gaze quickly found yours, as he rushed to you upon hearing his name.

“You can come with them to the hospital, mister.” a nurse above you stated and smiled briefly at Connor, who looked confused at first, but climbed to the ambulance after a moment. Connor pressed his hand on your cheek and you leaned to the touch.

“I love you, Con…” you tiredly whispered and Connor found himself to smile a little. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek, as he leaned in to place a faint kiss on your forehead.

“_I love you too, Y/N_.”


End file.
